1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a hydraulic control valve that can be used in a hydraulic circuit to perform two functions using a single hydraulic pump. It is more particularly, although not exclusively, concerned with a valve designed to be fitted to the hydraulic circuit of an automobile vehicle to enable simultaneous or independent supply of a hydraulic steering system and a system for braking the wheels of the vehicle.
2. Description of the prior art
In known hydraulic circuits it is common practise to use a hydraulic pump for each of the functions to be performed. This results in a relatively high unit cost for the installation.
The object of the invention is to avoid these disadvantages by providing a valve for controlling one of the two functions (braking, for example) of a two-function circuit supplied by a single hydraulic pump.
The device in accordance with the invention is naturally designed to be 100% safe, guaranteeing independent functioning of the two circuits.